User blog:Masterhands-paper/Love Live Sunshine's Mistake (ep. 1-6)
Aww so sad that Seto beat me about metioning this XDD But aww well, I wanna give my full opinion on this for you guys to see. Feell free to disagree! Love Live Sunshine, one of the most anticipated animes of the year. Has 6 episodes so far and they are pretty mediocore to decent f you ask me. The writing is fine but could be better, beause the characters come off as too bland than relatable if you ask me. First off, One of my biggest problems regarding the characters is that the writer must be convinced that having a GOOD PERSONALITY is equal to having to GOOD CHARACTERS. Im not saying that they are bad, but they could have been better. One episode of development doesnt equavalent to them being a more relatable and interesting character. Personally, I think they are to flat to work with. Yohane did interest me though, but thats probably because shes the only chuunibyo in the LL unviverse, making that a first. RIght now, they seem to "default" and yes I have seen their each episodes. Second, right after watching episode 4, I was convinced. How can I not compare LL Sunshine! To Love Live! IF THE ANIME CANT STOP DOING SO AS WELL?! Episode 4 was fine, and the development would honestly not be bad if they didnt throw Muse their every 5 minutes! Besides, why is Muse the only recognizable idols there?! What about ARise and the billions of famous Idol groups? Just because Muse won doesnt mean the others dont matter anymore! I prefere ARise than Muse honestly, and not introducing other idol groups into the show makes it look like the only driving force that Aquors has is Muse. Which I think I am right there. I mean seriously, It even compares Ms. Zura girl to Rin with the most irratating way possible, which is by telling her that she didnt want to be an idol to, but eventually enjoyed being one. On Rin's side, its pretty much true but why use her story to inspire Ms. Zura-Gobi? The only thing that made me feel disappointed here is because it could have been anyone! Maki also just joined to support Hanayo and be the pianist anyway so basically Im mad because I wanted them to have a reason to compare Rin to her and not for convinience. Like I said, they even did the running up and down on stairs and they even literally said that they are doing it because Muse did. Talk about convinience huhh? And personally I love how Dia literally mentioned that she likes Eli because she is both a president and an idol. Dont worry Dia you are gonna be one too Episde 6 was a disaster, and not because it made them carbon copies of Muse, but as it proved that they have no driving force other than Muse. The anime had it pretty good and original honestly. If they decided to just keep as it was and it is about them trying to be idols, I wouldnt be complaining now, then it could have worked. But the wrters decided to give them a purpose. MAKING THE SCHOOL SHUT DOWN------- oh wait I mean merging them. Sorry (sarcasm). I dont wanna sound too harsh on LL Sunshine's part, but this episode just convinced me that they are copies of Muse. But hold on! Not literally copies of Muse! LL Sunshine's writers are the same as Love Live!s and when LL! Was released, it took the anime world by storm with it's original plot and idea. What I think is happening is that they are using the same formula that they used with the original series and used them again, thinking that it'll work as a good plot. Well sorry guys, It just proved how much uncreative you are and make sthe series look bland for its own good. If they just took the liberty and decided to stick as it is, it would be pretty original. Its like gonna be an Aikatsu style of Idol series, with them in the process of them becoming from nothing to something. Instead, they used this disappointing excuse of making the school shut down to give them a stage to use in oder to have an actual purpose. You know what it actually reminds me, Chika doesnt have a purpose till now! She literally because an idol because she wanted to "Shine", which honestly isnt a bad thing if the idea wasnt so boring and one-dimentional. But even so, this idea would have worked better until Episode 6 aired. I literally laughed when Chika was SOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy it was gonna be shut down because she's convinced that they are gonna be "Muse the 2nd" because they''use it as a reason to try harder and stuff . I also loved how Chika summarized the process for Otonizuka's revival, talking like shes gonna use the same method to "save" their school.'' Just wanna throw down real quickly, that yes I do know that both schools will have the obvious different outcome. Unlike Otonizuka, Aquors failing will only result to a merging. Yes they'll lose the school but they will be transferred to a new one. I wanted to throw this one now because I know someone will use this as an argument. And to hear I say that It's still just as bad as shutting down! Chika even said it herself that if they fail, they wouldnt be able to hang out as much anymore and the bus fee is higher. It would be a bother than it is a problem honestly. I also love how they had this one segment where they see that Dia has actual talent and tries to recruit her. I also love how the third years are failed idols, just for them to have a reason to not be one again. Well they are in the OP and based on out experience they'll give in like Nico. How they would do so does interest me though. Honesty i felt sad when they do noting but mention Muse sometimes. I know lots of people would hate me for comparing them to Muse, but how can I not when the show does it as well? I mean their only driving force for forming in the first place was Muse, and now that their only motive to be a successful one is Muse as well. A perfect suggestion for the writers to have this plot twist: Let them know that they ARENT Muse. I honestly want to see them to aim as idols and notbe famous like Muse. Someone to tell them that they are them so let them be themselves. The writers need to know that the same plot wont work twice and it honestly hurts the series. IN summary, In-universe, their biggest mistake is that they have no reason to exist other than Muse. They could have had it better if they were their goal, but didnt act or try to be like them. In the real world, The writers biggest mistake is to use achetypes as characters without making them relatable yet and tries to use the same formula/plot as the first season thinking that it makes for a better plot than making their own (I'll add and edit this when I remember something) Category:Blog posts